El mejor error de mi vida
by serasgiovanni
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el destino se confabula contra un viejo loco?
1. Chapter 1

El mejor "error" de mi vida

Nadie podía creerlo y ya habían pasado ocho meses desde la noticia " _Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger y Tracey Davis estaban embarazadas de Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley_ ," todavía más de una chica de cursos inferiores de todas las casas se detenía a tocar sus vientres y las miraba con esa mezcla de asombro y envidia, otras como Cho Chang lo hacían con decepción PERO OTRAS COMO Minerva McGonagall lo hacían con orgullo "por haber sido capaces de ver más allá de lo impuesto," otros casos como Luna Lovegood las llenaban de datos sobre la maternidad y otras simplemente las trataban como si nada, y aun cuando procuraban no mostrarlo Tracey, Hermione y ella estaban nerviosas.

Su pregunta era ¿cómo no estarlo?, si al día siguiente de saberse encintas Ron había recibido un Howler y Harry había obtenido una detención memorable e incluso su familia muggle se acordó de su existencia, incluso la abuela de Neville hizo acto de presencia en Hogwarts para enterarse de la verdad absoluta detrás de ese hecho, y ofrecer Longbottom Manor para la ceremonia oficial de las tres bodas, sin embargo lo que más las inquietaba era lo que sus corazones ocultaba ya que las familias Greengrass y Davis habían sido amenazadas por Voldemorth y sus mortifagos hasta que aun siendo reacios a la política de Dumbledore se terminaron uniendo a la Orden del Fénix para su protección, más preocupante había sido la familia de Hermione dada su condición de muggles de inmediato iban a ser objetivos de Voldemort cuando se hiciera con el poder del ministerio, pero tras una plática informativa decidieron ir a E.U. para actualizarse en su campo y así estar seguros.

Pero Daphne y Tracey pese a la seguridad de sus familias tenían que anular los contratos de matrimonio forzados con Dolohov y Rosier, para ello debían quedar pronto embarazadas para ello los padres debían ser de dos Muy Antiguas y Nobles Casas o sus aliados y simultáneamente de alineación luz para limpiar las sospechas de su alineación gris, eso convirtió al _trio de oro_ en su objetivo primordial, puesto que los rumores decían que Potter quería una vida normal, Weasley sobresalir y Granger obtener influencia.

Aparte Tracey siempre se había sentido atraída por los pelirrojos y la familia Weasley tenía esa característica aunando los hechos de ser fervientes partidarios de Dumbledore "el líder de la luz" y que Ronald el hijo más joven es amigo de Harry Potter "el niño que vivió", el problema aquí radica en Granger quien podía ver en las artimañas de las dos Slytherin, sin embargo la solución a ese problema vino en Neville Longbottom quien fue observado viendo a Granger con deseo protector y posesivo, eso les llevó a hacer un pacto con el explicando su plan de hacer valida la antigua "Ley de Matrimonio por Embarazo," tras muchas cavilaciones Neville acepto imponiendo la condición del Fidelio para ello y obligando a la " _Reina del Hielo de Slytherin_ " a ser el guardián secreto.

Tras la alianza y ocupando el hecho de ser miembros del Club de las Eminencias, confraternizaron con sus víctimas y cuando menos lo esperaban les comenzaron a suministrar con mínimas cantidades filtros de lealtad, amor y compulsión, hasta que por medio de regalos navideños les fueron colocados hechizos de coacción que aunados a la mezcla de pociones de fertilidad bebidas por Tracey, Daphne y Hermione resultó en ser conducidas a diferentes aulas en desuso consumando su unión con sus seres amados ya que durante su tiempo de convivencia tanto Daphne como Tracey terminaron sucumbiendo a los encantos de sus víctimas; de Ronald Tracey descubrió una lealtad fuera de toda prueba a su familia, persona amada y amigos; y que aun cuando poseía una intolerancia maniaca y su capacidad emocional es del tamaño de una cuchara de café exprés su corazón es puro y hermoso; de Neville Hermione descubrió una humildad digna de cualquier santo y una generosidad insuperable, pero más impresionante en él era esa dulzura y romanticismo puros que nadie era capaz de percibir tras el silencio y la timidez que siempre lo caracterizan; por otra parte Daphne descubrió que Harry solo podía ser descrito por la frase " _UNA ABSOLUTA Y AVASALLADORA PASIÓN_ ," sus sentimientos y emociones eran tan poderosos que abrumaban, ya que él te entrega todo y a cambio espera recibirlo todo, más lo principal es que por su influencia, era muy fácil de lastimar y aun así era capaz de leer la verdad, la sinceridad, y la honestidad aun en su mayor momento de enojo, pensar con la mayor claridad, y lo más importante era que pese a su horrible mal genio existía en él un odio a su fama que era enfermizo solo comparable a la intolerancia de Ron, y con todo ello su principal atractivo eran esos malditamente cautivantes ojos verde Slytherin pero profundos, cálidos y tiernos capaces de atrapar y cautivar a quien los viese con detenimiento y para este día Daphne ya era una esclava de esos ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez que ella vio esos ojos fue durante una de las clases de pociones donde Harry comenzó a sobresalir repentinamente, ella se le acercó y fingió necesitar ayuda, de inmediato Slughorn la emparejo a Harry y Durante la clase sus manos se tocaron un par de veces, fue ese tacto electrocutante para Daphne aun cuando Harry solo mostró un leve nerviosismo.

Al término de la clase Daphne detuvo a Harry y tras un momento de aparente duda que Daphne ocupó para estudiarlo y dejarse acariciar por esos ojos dijo:

-Harry puede sonarte raro pero ¿quisieras ir este fin de semana a Hodsmade conmigo?

-Si es raro pero claro, siempre y cuando me entregues tu varita ese día.

-Sí, entonces nos vemos a las 9 y por favor no resaltes tus ojos.

Con ello la rubia dejó a Harry inundado con su perfume de fresias, y una mirada de tierno índigo más una caricia de sus labios sobre los suyos.

-No te preocupes Harry hablare en tu funeral.

-¡RON CALLATE!, y no te preocupes Harry lo más probable es que quiera hablar de pociones.

-No, ella lo que quiere es hablar de amor, y ya entrados en el tema Ronnie pasaré por ti mañana a las 10 afuera de tu sala común, y sabes eso es porque estas libre y me encantan los pelirrojos quiero conocerte más, por cierto te recomiendo vistas de azul.

-Davis ¿…

La frase nunca se terminó ya que con un grácil movimiento la castaña cerró con un beso los labios del pelirrojo y salió del aula dejando al Trio de Oro más asombrados que antes y sin palabras.

-Hermione mi abuela nos espera mañana para el desayuno.

-¿Q… ¿qué?

-Si le he hablado bien de ti y cree que serías una perfecta inefable, por eso decidió invitarte, ya que pronto habrá una reunión del Wingezamont y ella puede hablar con el jefe del Departamento de Misterios, cobrándole uno de los grandes favores que él le debe para convertirte en un importante miembro de ese departamento, pero primero quiere conocerte en persona y explicarte algunas reglas de la sociedad mágica, nos cita al desayuno para disponer del día completo y podamos regresar seguros para la cena, sin embargo debemos partir hoy en la noche ya que mi abuela insistió en que fueses nuestra huésped por más de un día, con ello llegaremos al anochecer al "Tumulo" para dormir temprano y comenzar con tu reunión a primera hora.

-Gracias Neville

-Todo por una amiga, no te preocupes solo lleva lo indispensable, y Hermione eso no incluye libros.

Con esto el gryffindor hizo una leve reverencia se retiro dejando al Trio Dorado con la misma pregunta ¿qué fue y cómo pasó?

Esa noche tras la cena Neville y Hermione acompañaron a la profesora McGonagall a su despacho para utilizar su chimenea y llegar a su destino. Y tras un breve giro Hermione fue recibida por Neville y un elfo domestico.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger, bienvenida a A túmulo mi nombre es Morg y le llevaré a su habitación, por favor sigame.

La chica castaña siguió al elfo hasta una habitación del primer piso, donde había una elfa.

\- Señorita Granger ella es Aras, durante su estadía estará a su servicio, buenas noches.

Con ello Morg se apareció en otra parte de la casa dejando a Hermione y Aras solas.

-Hola Aras soy Hermione mucho gusto.

-La señorita es muy amable, pero Aras es una buena elfina y conoce su lugar, Aras se encargará de que la señorita no tenga quejas del trabajo de Aras, su baño y ropa de dormir ya están listos, buenas noches señorita, en su mesa hay una jarra de chocolate y confites.


	3. Chapter 3

Con un suave pop Aras desapareció de la habitación y Hermione se desnudó metiéndose al baño y depositando su cuerpo en la bañera con agua de rosas, dejando que su cuerpo se reconfortara con la placentera sensación que ese baño le daba y sin más se permitió perderse en esas sensaciones, hasta que el agua se enfrió y con ello Hermione salió de la tina encontrando un provocativo conjunto de encaje y gasa de pequeñas proporciones y al rebuscar en todos los cajones solo encontró lencería similar en forma materiales y tamaño, la ropa exterior era de colores y cortes que se amoldaban a su forma resaltando su figura amoldándose provocadoramente a sus curvas dándole un aspecto delicioso, al verse en el espejo noto que su lechosa piel ligueramente bronceada y con pecas en los hombros se veía lozana y su cabello indomable ahora se veía liso y sedoso cayendo por su espalda y pechos en trémulas ondas terminando la imagen de una vestal frente a una bacante pidiendo ser tomada por todos los asistentes.

A los pies de su cama pudo ver una liguera bata de seda que al ponérsela le hizo estremecer de placer arrancando de sus entrañas un gemido que incluso derretiría en el deseo los hielos eternos, más fiel a su costumbre fue por un libro, y se sorprendió al encontrar títulos como:

 _LAS 12 FAMILIAS REALES_

 _HERENCIA DRUIDA_

 _COSTUMBRES DE LA SANGRE LIMPIA_

 _ETIQUETA PARA SEÑORITAS DE LAS 12 FAMILIAS_

 _EL CONSEJO DE LOS 12 LA HEREDAD DE CAMELOT Y LA FUNDACION DE EL WIZENGAMOT DE ALBIÓN_

 _LEYES DE LA INGLATERRA MAGICA_

 _NOBLEZA Y JERARQUIA DE LA INGLATERRA MAGIACA_

 _LAS FAMILIAS GUARDANIAS DE LOS 12_

 _PUEBLOS MAGICOS DEL REINO UNIDO_

 _CODIGO JURIDICO Y PENAL DE El Wizengamot de Albión_

 _UNA INTRODUCCION A LA ETIQUETA DE LAS 12 FAMILIAS_

 _LOS 24 ANTIFACES GUARDIANES Y CHAMBELANES DE LAS 12 FAMILIAS_

 _EL ANTIGUO DERECHO FEUDAL DE LOS 12 UN ARMA DE DOBLE FILO_

La lista continuaba y Hermione se sintió apabullada, ya que ninguno de esos libros se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y de inmediato entendió que había círculos dentro de círculos decidiendo calmarse y camino a la mesa central donde estaba la chocolatera y los confites encontrando junto a lo anterior una carta que decía:


End file.
